


My Hand Will Always Hold Yours

by Aiambia



Series: Your Hand Fits Perfectly in Mine [2]
Category: Crash Pad (2017), Logan Lucky (2017)
Genre: Cuddles, First Times, Fluff, M/M, Misunderstandings, Sex, sorta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-07-10 01:34:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15939038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aiambia/pseuds/Aiambia
Summary: Stensland and Clyde get jiggy with it for the first time.Can be read as standalone, but is sequel/last chapter to Your Hand Fits Perfectly in Mine.





	My Hand Will Always Hold Yours

 

 

 

Stensland fidgets with the hem of his shirt as he follows Clyde to the bedroom. His heart races, and Clyde’s question from earlier that day runs through his head: “Do you want to sleep with me?”

They’ve never done this before. Stensland has never done this before; not with another man. He climbs into bed after Clyde, settling under the blankets on one side. Clyde is warm where their legs press together. He takes off his prosthetic hand, placing it on the bedside table.

Clyde reaches over and cups Stensland’s face. He pulls Stensland into a kiss, slow and gentle. Stensland’s heart pounds harder, and a blush rises to his cheeks. He tugs at Clyde’s shirt, finding the courage to make a move. Clyde laughs.

“Goodnight,” Clyde says. He kisses Stensland again and settles in for the night.

Wait. What.

That’s it? Aren’t they going to sleep together? That’s the whole reason why Stensland came over. They were going to have an amazing night of romantic passionate lovemaking. Now, they’re just…sleeping together.

 “Oh,” Stensland says. He frowns.

“Hm?” Clyde asks.

“…Nothing.” Except that he and Clyde apparently have very different interpretations of what “sleeping together” means.

Stensland lays down and turns his back towards Clyde. His face is hot with embarrassment, even though no one is witness to it but him. To make things worse, he’s still a little excited, but he can’t just have a midnight wank in Clyde’s bathroom.

Then Clyde rolls over. His hand settles over Stensland’s stomach, big, warm, and dangerously close to Stensland’s cock. He presses a kiss to Stensland’s neck and pulls him closer. It takes two hours for Stensland to fall asleep.

His dreams are far worse.

It starts well. Stensland dreams of the night they should’ve had: a tangle of limbs and kisses and love. Clyde pulls him close, letting Stensland rub off against his thigh. He holds Stensland against him, kissing him through his orgasm. Then, Stensland reaches down, stroking Clyde’s cock until he’s close.

“Stens,” Clyde says.

Stensland wakes up to a wet spot in the front of his briefs. The same wet spot is pressed against Clyde’s hip. Clyde’s hand is on his shoulder, gently trying to wake him and push him away. Stensland’s hand hovers just inside the waistband of Clyde’s boxers.

“S-stens. Maybe…we should…” Clyde trails off, trying to find the words.

Stensland’s blood runs cold. He jumps out of bed and sprints to the bathroom, slamming the door shut behind him. Tears threaten to fall from his eyes as he sinks to the floor. If Clyde never wants to talk to him again, Stensland would understand. Dread washes over him at the thought. What if he just ruined their relationship? Girls have broken up with him for less. Maybe this is Clyde’s breaking point.

A knock on the door makes him freeze.

“Stens?” Clyde asks from the other side. “You alright?”

Stensland doesn’t answer. What’s he supposed to say?

“Can we talk about this? I promise I’m not mad.” Clyde’s voice is softer, closer, like he knows Stensland is sitting against the door and crouched down to speak to him. He pauses for a moment, waiting for Stensland to answer, even though he won’t. “Um…We can talk when you’re ready. I’ll…make breakfast.”

Stensland sighs as Clyde finally walks away from the door. How is he supposed to face Clyde? Even if it was just an accident, it was still a mistake.

Lost in his thoughts, Stensland curls up against the door, listening to the distant sizzling of bacon and eggs. His stomach rumbles, but Stensland refuses to leave the bathroom. It’ll be his punishment; going without breakfast, and maybe lunch. It’s what he deserves.

But Clyde is quick to return. His footsteps are soft, but heavy. “Um, breakfast is ready,” he says. Stensland’s stomach answers for him, making Stensland blush. He doesn’t open the door. Clyde sighs. He shuffles around, leaving something on the floor, then he walks away.

Stensland waits until he’s sure Clyde is gone, until he can hear Clyde at the kitchen table, eating breakfast instead of waiting outside the door. Then, he cracks it open. The smell of bacon, eggs, and pancakes wafts by. Stensland’s stomach growls again, but he can’t make himself face Clyde. But he doesn’t have to. On the floor, Clyde’s left him a plate full of his favorites: Two strips of bacon, not burnt, three strawberry pancakes with butter and extra syrup, a few extra strawberries, and one egg, sunny-side up.

A few tears slip down Stensland’s cheeks. Even after he messed up, and potentially ruined their relationship, Clyde still made him his favorite breakfast. While trying to wipe the tears from his face, Stensland carries his plate back to the kitchen. His heart stops when he sees Clyde sitting at the table, but he forces himself to sit down at the other end of the table.

Clyde doesn’t say a word to him or look up from his food, something Stensland is grateful for. They eat in silence for a few minutes, then Clyde gets up. He takes his plate to the sink, and returns with a bright pink drink.

“Strawberry smoothie,” Clyde says. He puts the drink down by Stensland’s plate. “Mellie says we need to stop drinkin’ so many milkshakes.”

Stensland’s eyes start to water again. He rubs at his face with his hands, but Clyde’s hand catches his before he can wipe the tears away. “M’ not mad. Still love you.”

Then Stensland really starts crying. He stands, arms stretched out for Clyde, and Clyde holds him close. “I-I’m s-s-sorry,” Stensland says.

They stand there until their feet get sore, then Clyde carries Stensland to the couch. It’s warm in Clyde’s arms. Not once does he push Stensland away in the three hours they spend watching TopChef.

Half-way through the fourth episode, Stensland finally works up the courage to say something. His mind is filled with dread, but they can’t just pretend that morning never happened. As nice as it would be.

“I’m sorry,” Stensland starts. He pauses, trying to gather his thoughts and stop himself from crying again. “I just…I don’t know. When you said ‘sleep together’ I just thought…I mean, really it was an easy mistake. Anyone could’ve messed that up. I don’t even know why that’s a phrase. I-it’s just so vague! Sure, it could mean sex, but-but _obviously_ it could also just mean sleeping. Together. Without any funny business. And…”

The tears well in his eyes again, but Stensland forces them down. Clyde kisses his forehead. “Breathe,” he says.

“I-I-I thought you meant—I mean, not that I _don’t_ want to just sleep with you, but…I thought you maybe, kind of wanted to have sex?” Stensland’s cheeks go red. It’s so weird to say that out loud. “And then I just…”

Clyde kisses him again. “I should’ve been more clear. Just thought sleepin’ in the same bed came before…well…”

“Ha, yeah…I get that…now,” Stensland says. “Well, i-i-if you’re not ready then—I mean, we don’t _have_ to. Right now. I-it’s okay—I’m okay. We can wait.”

“Okay,” Clyde says. He pauses. “Do you _want_ to wait?”

The question catches Stensland off guard. “Well…don’t you?”

Clyde shrugs, ears going pink. “I _can_ wait, but I would enjoy not waiting, too.”

“Oh…kay. Okay.” Stensland picks at the hem of his shirt. “W-when would you want to?”

“We could close the bar early tomorrow,” Clyde says. “Hardly anyone comes on Tuesdays anyway.”

“Right. So tomorrow. It’s a date, then.”

“Alright.”

“Alright.”

 

Stensland isn’t sure how he managed to wait an entire two days after that conversation, but he did it. It was nothing short of hell, getting all hot and bothered any time he so much as looked at Clyde. So, Stensland distracted himself by spending two hours at the grocery store comparing condom and lube brands, and then the entire next morning locked in the bathroom watching gay porn. If he hadn’t been curious about anal before, the videos of ginger twinks screaming as they got plowed by hunky cowboys definitely made his hands wander.

When Clyde knocks on the bathroom door after dinner, Stensland slams his laptop shut. “I’ll be in the bedroom when you’re ready,” He says.

“O-okay,” Stensland says. He tries to fix his hair in the mirror, make it look like less of a mess than it usually is. Perhaps he should’ve picked something sexier to wear than just his usual t-shirt-and-boxers pajamas. Stensland spies one of Clyde’s t-shirts on the bathroom counter, left there after his morning shower. Perfect.

He changes out his shirt for Clyde’s, smiling at the way it smells and how big it looks on his skinny frame. Then, just before he walks out the door, Stensland shoves down his boxers and leaves them on the floor. His cheeks go red at the sight of himself, but he leaves before he can second guess himself.

The bedroom door is open. It’s dark inside, save for the soft light of Clyde’s bed-side lamp. Stensland leans against the door frame, just watching him for a moment. Then, Clyde notices him, and there’s no turning back.

Stensland props himself up with one arm. “H-hey there, big boy,” he says.

“Hey yourself,” Clyde says. He smiles at Stensland’s attempted seduction. His prosthetic hand lays beside him on the bedside table.

His smile falters as the looks Stensland up and down; especially down. Stensland tugs the front of his shirt down. His cock presses against the taut fabric, hard as a rock. Clyde wipes his hand over his face. Emboldened, Stensland walks up to the bed and climbs into Clyde’s lap. He bites back a sigh as his cock rubs between their stomachs.

“H-hold on a minute,” Clyde says. His ears and cheeks are red, and his arms hover in the air, unsure where to touch Stensland.

Stensland frowns. “What? Is this—did I do something wrong? Should I not—I-I mean, I can change shirts, o-o-or…I can…”

Clyde sighs. “S’alright,” he says. “Just…we should talk. First.”

“Talk?”

“About what we want.”

“Oh. Uh…okay.” Is this something people do? Talk about sex before having sex? “I want to have sex…with you.”

Clyde laughs. Stensland doesn’t quite understand what Clyde wanted him to say, but his answer seems to calm him somewhat. Clyde’s arms settle around Stensland’s waist. “I’d like that too,” he says. Clyde rests his forehead against Stensland’s. “I’d also like to kiss you, maybe touch you.”

“Touch me?” Stensland asks. Clyde’s hand starts creeping up Stensland’s shirt. “Um…where?”

“Here?” Clyde asks, brushing his thumb over Stensland’s nipple. Stensland gasps.

“O-okay,” he says. He tries to keep his eyes on Clyde’s instead of looking down at himself. Clyde lifts the shirt just enough to reveal Stensland’s cock, but neither of them are brave enough to look down.

“How about here?” Clyde asks, dragging his hand back down Stensland’s chest and stomach. He goes slowly, slower as he approaches Stensland’s cock.

“M-maybe lower,” Stensland mutters. Clyde’s hand inches downwards, caressing Stensland’s hip but never quite touching his cock. Stensland waits for Clyde to move, but he seems content to wait. So, Stensland moves his hand for him, sucking in a breath as Clyde finally touches him. “Right-right h-here.”

Stensland’s head spins as he focuses on how slowly, gently Clyde pumps his cock. “Like this?” Clyde asks.

Stensland grips Clyde’s shoulders, trying to keep himself upright. “A-a little tigher,” Stensland says. Clyde tightens his grip and Stensland almost collapses against him. Clyde’s hand is so big and warm around his cock. His callouses give Stensland just enough friction, but not enough to push him over.

“How about we take this off?” Clyde asks, already trying to pull the shirt off of him. Stensland helps as best he can while still entirely focused on letting Clyde get him off, rocking his hips in time with Clyde’s strokes. The air is cold without any clothes to cover him, so Stensland leans closer to Clyde, cuddling against him.

“Where else?” Clyde asks.

It takes Stensland a moment to focus on what Clyde is asking him, but eventually, he gathers the will to pull Clyde’s hand away from his leaking cock. He brings Clyde’s hand around towards his ass, sliding down his back until Clyde’s fingers brush over his hole. “H-here. Right here.”

Clyde hums, rubbing circles against Stensland’s hole. Stensland sighs. He’s only done this a few times in the shower, but it’s never felt quite this good. Maybe it’s just that it’s Clyde who’s touching him, gently working his way in. Clyde’s hand disappears for a moment, and when it returns, he presses cold lube against Stensland’s hole. He arches away from the sudden change in temperature, but Clyde distracts him with kisses as he continues to rub his hole.

Stensland sighs as he gets used to the feeling, then moans when Clyde gets a finger inside him. It’s shallow at first, as Stensland tries to adjust to having something inside him. The intrusion is just as strange as he remembers, but unlike all of Stensland’s attempts, Clyde goes a little at a time, only thrusting as deep as Stensland can take it until Stensland can take his whole finger without a problem.

The second finger comes as a pleasant surprise, stretching him wider. The third finger is a welcome burn, as Stensland finally gets lost in the feeling of having something inside of him. He starts riding Clyde’s fingers, searching for his own pleasure. When he finally finds it, Stensland groans, going stiff. Gently, Stensland rocks back, and Clyde pushes his fingers up so that they press down on the spot again.

Stensland comes grinding down on Clyde’s fingers. He gets come all over himself and Clyde, shaking and holding on to Clyde for dear life. His body is hot with lightning coursing through his veins.

Then his blood runs cold. How could he come so soon?

Stensland frowns as he comes down from his orgasm. They hadn’t even gotten to the good part yet. He grunts as Clyde pulls his fingers out of Stensland’s ass. It’s definitely more exciting before he comes.

“Hey,” Clyde says. “What’s wrong?”

Stensland’s not sure how to say it. “I…You’re still…” He brushes his hand over Clyde’s cock; a hard line in his briefs. “B-but I…”

Clyde kisses him. “S’okay. I’m okay. You should rest. You look a bit sleepy.”

Stensland shakes his head. “No. No, I can—you haven’t come!” Even though he protests, Stensland can feel his eyes drooping.

“Don’t need to,” Clyde says. He rolls Stensland onto his back and hovers over him.

“But I want you to,” Stensland says. He pulls Clyde in for another kiss. He reaches one hand down into Clyde’s briefs, pulling gently at his cock. “Please?”

Clyde sighs. “S-stens, you…are you sure you ain’t too tired?”

Stensland nods. Before he can think better of it, Stensland pulls his legs up and hooks his hands behind his knees. He spreads himself as wide as he can. “Come on, cowboy.”

Clyde’s face turns bright red. He sighs again. His hand squeezes his balls through the fabric of his briefs while the other arm rubs Stensland’s thigh. His gaze sweeps over Stensland, taking in every inch of him. He nods.

His hand shakes as he reaches for a condom. Instead of asking Stensland for help, he rips it open with his teeth. It dangles between his lips as he reaches down and pulls out his cock. Stensland can’t stop himself from staring. Clyde’s just as big as the guys on PornHub. The condom stretches over him; a snug fit that just barely contains his entire cock.

Will it fit? The question must show on his face because Clyde hesitates to move any closer. “Stens…” Clyde says.

It might not fit, but all Stensland can think about is his porn. Ginger twinks getting fucked by hunks with giant cocks and _loving_ it. So, he pulls his legs back further and pouts. “Please?”

“O-okay.” Clyde guides himself to Stensland’s hole presses in slowly. Relaxed and ready, Stensland takes all of him in no time. It’s a different feeling from just fingers, but not entirely unwelcome. “J-just say somethin’ if—ah!”

Clyde nearly collapses on top of him when Stensland wraps his legs around his back. He buries his face in Stensland's neck, breathing hard.

“Clyde?” Stensland asks. He combs his fingers through Clyde’s hair, trying to make him look up. “Was that—did I do something?”

“…tight…” Clyde mutters. He grinds his hips in circles against Stensland. Somehow, he gets his hand under Stensland and pulls him closer. Stensland gasps. His ass is sensitive; sore after just having come. He claws at Clyde’s shoulders, not knowing if he loves the feeling of being so full or if it’s too much too soon.

Clyde doesn’t stop moving, and grinding becomes shallow thrusts. He sits up and tries to speak, but groans tumble out instead. Stensland nods his head anyway. Clyde can do whatever he wants as long as doesn’t stop fucking him.

“Yeah,” Stensland says. He reaches a hand down between them, stroking his cock again. He’s never been hard again so soon. “Y-you can—i-i-it’s…oh fuck! Fuck, Clyde!”

Stensland arches off the bed as Clyde fucks him harder. He’s found that spot again; the one that makes Stensland see stars. Stensland can barely contain himself. Clyde’s hair flies everywhere, entirely focused on Stensland and how tight he is.

Stensland almost screams when he comes again. He pulls at Clyde, legs still wrapped tight around his hips, body strung tight. Clyde follows close behind him, cursing to himself as he fucks Stensland through his orgasm, then riding out his own.

Slowly, Clyde lowers himself onto Stensland, pressing gentle kisses to his neck. He runs his hand down Stensland’s hips and legs, snuggling close to him. They’re sweaty and sticky, but Clyde doesn’t seem to want to let go. So, they come down from that high curled around each other.

“Love you,” Clyde whispers. Stensland smiles, then sniffles. Clyde lifts his head up just enough to look at him. “What’s wrong?”

“Nothing.” Stensland kisses him. He rolls them over so that he can sit on Clyde’s lap. “Everything’s perfect.”

Stensland stretches out over Clyde and yawns. “Hold on,” Clyde says. “Let me up.” Stensland grumbles, wrapping himself further around Clyde. “Gotta pee.”

Stensland sighs. “Fine.” He rolls over, pouting. Clyde laughs and peels himself away.

Despite his drooping eyes, Stensland doesn’t want to fall asleep just yet. His body still tingles where Clyde touched him, and his heart still hasn’t calmed down. It’s like the best dream he’s ever had, only it’s not a dream.

The bed dips as Clyde crawls up beside Stensland. He pulls Stensland close, dragging him across the bed, then attacking him with kisses.

“Love you,” Clyde says.

“You already said that.” Stensland snuggles close to him, sighing as Clyde cocoons them in the sheets.

“Wanted to say it again.”

“Will you fuck me again, too?” Stensland jokes. Clyde reaches down and squeezes his ass. Stensland squeaks but trying to squirm away only pushes him closer to Clyde. “Hey!”

“If you want,” Clyde says.

“Hmmm, maybe in the morning.” Stensland yawns. “I love you, too.”

Clyde kisses his head and reaches back to turn off the bedside lamp. Warm and pleasantly sore, Stensland lets his eyes close.

“I love you, too.”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Stensland has quickly become one of my favorite characters to write. He's just so awkward and relatable.
> 
>  
> 
> [Read the main story here!!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13641132/chapters/31327140)


End file.
